The Reason
by Selece's Child
Summary: My first song fiction...Clemi again obviously...lol I aware you now, it's extremely fluffy.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Umi, Clef and the others MKR characters do belong to CLAMP. I don't owe even the song, it does belong to Hoobstank

**Notes: **I don't know why I thought of them when I heard this song, but then I felt like write something about Umi and Clef. I'll aware you: it's extremely fluffy and usually I'm not that good at it, so please go easy on me. Hope you'll like it though.

* * *

**_-Umi & Clef: The Reason-_**

_**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning **_

It was night and, as usual, she couldn't sleep. Or maybe she just didn't want to. It was the last night they were spending in Cephiro, then she'd come back to Tokyo with Hikaru and Fuu and, probably she wouldn't come back again. She'd always kept those wonderful Cephrian memories in her heart, she'd always kept him there. She was going to cry now. At least Hikaru and Fuu knew that Ferio and Lantis loved them back and, probably, they'd come back for some short trip there. But why should she come too? In the end she had no one there. Well, she had a good reason to come back, she'd give everything for Clef. But what about him? She was sure he could never love her back. She was a child, a little noisy girl and he was just...perfect. She remembered how she was when she came to Cephiro for the first time: selfish, self-centred, she did hate that place and wanted to leave with all her heart. But people do change, and so did she. During the short period before their second trip, she realized how she was wrong, she hoped with all her heart to come back to see all of her friends again. Especially him. She apologized to him, and he seemed sincere when he accepted her apology. Since that moment she spent lot of time with him, especially at night when he prepared her those potions. She discovered she cared deeply of him, and in the end she admitted herself she was in love with the 745 years old Master Mage. But in his eyes she was always the same old Umi, the noisy child who always disturbed his so precious peace while he was working. It was useless how hard she tried to show him how much she changed and how much she was still doing it. And she was doing it just for him. But It was a lost battle. She wore her silk blue gown and walked towards his study.

**  
**_**I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

She knocked to his door and it magically slid open, there he was, sitting at his desk, head down on some ancient book. "I'm sorry to disturb you" she whispered, he looked up and made her a tired smile "don't worry, I'm used to your night visits" he answered, she shyly smiled "don't stay on the door, sit" he said moving his staff and summoning a chair in front of his desk, she nodded and sat down, he just came back reading the old dusty book. Her heart sank, why was he so distant? She sighed heavily "something wrong?" he asked without looking at her "no..." she whispered, he looked up at her and smiled "don't lie...I can read you like a book, so tell me" he said. Umi found his words almost ridiculous. If he could really read her as a book, why was he making her so miserable? Couldn't he notice how she loved him? How have to leave that place and him pained her? Well, he wasn't the one to blame, probably she was just too good at hiding her feelings. "It's just...it's my last night here" she sadly whispered "I know" he said "you won't come and disturb me anymore" he added in a whisper. She noticed a strange, almost sad, tone in his voice. Could she be right? "you'll be happy of this" she said in a fake light tone. He stayed silent and her heart crashed. So that was the truth: in the end she was just a Magic Knight to him, just someone needed to defend Cephiro. That kingdom was what truly mattered to him. "do you want a potion?" he asked changing subject, she shook her head. She'd never come back there, so why don't tell him? In the end she'd never saw him again, so why don't show him her feelings? Even if he'd rejected her, her pride would have healed , and, slowly, even her heart. "why are you here, then?" he asked, she chilled noticing the intensity of his gaze, his icy blue eyes fixed on hers. "I...I just...just wanted to join you for last time" she answered truthfully, he looked at her with curiosity in his eyes "because...because I love you, Clef" she added in a mere whisper, lowering her eyes and looking at her feet. The Mage gasped.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

**  
**"It started when we came back. After I apologized to you, I started to realize how much you...you mean to me" Umi continued. Now words were flowing out, like a river she couldn't stop. "That's why I always did creep here disturbing you. I know, you may find it quite childish, even fool, but I just couldn't help it. I know you are the Madoshi, and I'm just a kid, nothing more than the Water Knights in your eyes, but...but I had to tell you. I think that the experience here in Cephiro made me grow up. I think I'm different from the Umi who came back here one year ago. And it's even thank to you Clef. I wanted so badly for you to see me as an adult! No, wait. Maybe not adult, just more mature, responsible...just more like you. And maybe in this way you'd appreciate me, the new Umi." she ended shaking. She was so embarrassed!

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday**_

Clef was stunned. He looked at her unable to speak. He always wished to hear those words from her and she said them just some hours before going away. Away forever. He felt terrible, only in that moment he realized why the Water Knight preferred spending her time alone, often not joining Hikaru and Fuu while they were with Lantis and Ferio. That's why she often looked so sad. He'd never forgive himself for hurting her so badly. And now she'd live and he'd have to deal with his greatest regret: hurting her while the only thing he'd like to do was making her happy_. _Her rare smiles always enlightened his dark and quite gloomy study, it was enough just to see her smile, a proof that sometimes she was happy. He knew Cephiro had to be his priority but, since he saw through the façade of the proud Water Knight, he couldn't help caring of Umi. His precious Umi. He'd give everything to make time go back and treat her how she deserved. How many night he held himself back from holding her and tell her everything. But he couldn't. He was the Master Mage. And he was a coward. In the end she was so young, so beautiful, so intelligent...why should she waste her time on an old man who looked like a 12 years old child? What an idiot! He'd never forgive himself.

_**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear**_

He saw her standing up, a bitter smile on her lips "never mind, good night Clef" she said then, walking towards the door. He immediately rose from his chair and took her wrist. He felt her stiffening at his touch, he spun her and made her look at him. His heart sank when he saw her tear strained cheeks and her watered eyes, he folded her in his arms and she just stayed silent, clenching at his white robe. Having her in his arms like that felt so right, why did he wait so much to do it? "Clef, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me I just..." his caresses to her long blue hair silenced her. She hopefully looked up at him, waiting for some reaction. He knew what he had t do, he couldn't let her leave like that, not without hearing what he had to say. He sweetly smiled to her and bent in, softly kissing her lips.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You **_

He tasted the salt savour of her tears lingering on her lips, he couldn't even explain how right it felt. And anyway he couldn't help thinking that though he was a 745 years old Master Mage, he was a total idiot. How could he have been waiting so much before showing his feelings to her?! He felt chills running down through his spin as she wrapped her arms around him, caressing his lavender hair and deepening the kiss. After a few both broke the kiss gasping for air. He cupped her still wet cheek and smiled "I lov..." he stopped, he couldn't say that. He was the Master Mage. But his heart speeded up as he saw her eyes brightening, why not telling her? In the end they were alone, no one would ever heard it, and even if they'd do it he didn't care. The girl he loved was going to leave, he couldn't miss that chance. He smiled again "I love you, Umi" he said firmly, she smiled happily and launched herself in his arms, he lightly laughed. "You are not just a noisy kid, you are special. You reminded me I am human, I am more than the Master Mage, and when you come here, late at night, I...I'm happy to see you. I always hope to see you walking through that door to join me and keep me company. I couldn't ask anything better than spend my time with you. I love you" he continued caressing her back. They spent all the night together, enjoying the time together. He kept her tight in his arms and she savoured the wonderful feelings of being there with the man she loved. When the sun rose in the sky, they walked outside in the blossoming garden. The sky was blue and sun was shining warm, all the opposite of their feelings. She held him "I'll miss you, Clef" she whispered, he kissed her forehead "I'll miss you too..." he said looking in her eyes. They were watered, he sweetly smiled and kissed her lightly, uncaring the fact that the other were staring at them. "I'll come back" she said, once he broke the kiss. "I know you will" he said holding her hand one last time, then she walked away and, with Hikaru and Fuu, disappeared.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

Back in Tokyo Umi couldn't start all over again as if nothing had ever happened. She was always so lonely. Of course she found herself lucky, she still had Hikaru and Fuu by her side but she couldn't stop thinking of him. She was feeling so miserable when she was far from Cephiro, far from Clef. She had dreamed of him, often. And waking up every morning discovering of being alone in her bed was a terrible torture. She imagined that he was missing her too. Maybe if she wouldn't show off her feelings he would have let her go, he'd forget her with time since he'd keep believing she didn't feel anything for him. But she couldn't help doing it, she had to know what he did think of her. And she found herself blessed. Yeah, was there something better than being loved by the person you love? No, she wouldn't believe so. She took her mobile and called Hikaru "Karu chan, I need your help" She was the last Pillar, well, she had gave up on her task, abolishing that terrible system, but her will did still have a great influence in Cephiro. If there was someone who could help her to come back to Clef, that was Hikaru. Of course, they'd need even Fuu, they were the Magic Knights, when they wished something with their whole heart no one could stop them. They were supposed to be the most willing people in Cephiro. Though it was kinda late, Hikaru accepted, and so did Fuu. They met at Tokyo Tower, the cold night air filled Umi's lungs when she deeply breathed taking her friends' hand and closing her eyes wishing to come back to Cephiro. To Clef.

_**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
**_

He was sitting at his desk, reading an ancient book about the Magic Knights' legend. He smiled thinking that at the beginning they were just three scared girl. Now they were mature, and their growth made him proud, in the end he was their teacher. What made him proud the most was Umi. she used to be so mournful and unwilling at the beginning. And they seemed so hard to stand to each other. And look at them now, he was alone in his study longing for her. Just for her company. He sighed and shook his head, love could make people crazy. Who'd ever tell that the Master Mage had break the official traditions? Who'd ever tell that that Master Mage would be him, always so stuck and tied up on his role and his task? He lightly chuckled in his throat, who knows what his beloved Umi was doing in Earth, if she missed him. Well, not to be egocentric, but he was sure she did, just like he was missing her. He rested his back on the back of his seat, telling her his feelings was the best thing he ever done, she had to know it. It was sad the fact that they could just spend a night together as a couple. He closed his eyes and saw her wide deep blue eyes, her ivory skin, her long silky hair, her tapered hands, her bright smile, her slender figure, her soft lips. Oh he'd gave everything to have her back. If only he could tell her how much he missed and needed her right now. But she promised she'd come back, and he did trust her. With all his heart. He'd never thank her enough for showing him her feelings, that was what he needed to speak his heart out. How coward he was, despite his centuries old age! Well, at least she knew how much he loved her now. He arrived to ask a change to official traditions, and of course Ferio accepted it. Now he was free, he was allowed to be human. Suddenly the door of his study opened, his eyes widened as a tall slender figure crossed the door.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
**_

Umi run to him launching herself in his arms "Clef!" she shouted holding his long white outfit in her fists, he hugged her close and inhaled her sweet scent . "You came back" he whispered caressing her "yes, I was getting mad there without you" she truthfully answered, a wide smile on her lips, he looked at them and kissed them longingly. She slide her arms behind his neck pulling even closer, so that there was no room left between their bodies. She always thought herself like an independent girl, like she had no need of men by her side, usually on Earth she was the one who made guy fall for her, longing for her. Now her situation was totally different, she never thought it'd happened to her, but there she was, needing him more than air. "how long will you stay?" he asked breaking the kiss, her eyes glowed "I'm staying forever, Clef" she answered, he gasped. His reaction made her smile, amused. Well, her decision surprised herself too, she never thought she'd left her family, her life, in that way. Especially not for a man. But he wasn't a man, he was _the_ man. During her period on Earth she had the chance to think of it, and she found herself getting the idea that she just couldn't do it without him. Though they had spend just a night together as a couple (and on that night nothing had happened), she just couldn't give up on him, not after all they went through. He had taught her too much, and she was not talking only of spells, magic and things like that, he taught her to be a better person, he had taught her to care of her friends, he had taught her to discern Evil from Good, he had taught her to love. She used to have crush on Earthling boys, but when she realized how much she cared of him, she discovered that her feelings towards him couldn't be compared to her teen age crushes. She'd even gave her own life for him. "something wrong?" she asked, he shook his head "it's a wonderful news" he answered cupping her cheeks and looking in her eyes, she felt herself blushing

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

"would you like to take a walk outside?" he asked, she smiled. His face enlightened, her smiles had this effect on him, there's nothing he could do about it. "Yes, I'd love it" she answered, so he took her hand and leaded her outside. They walked along the seaside, the gentle ocean waves wetted the hem of his robe, Umi, on the contrary took away her shoes and let her precious ocean caress her ankles. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen, and he wasn't talking only of her look. Despite what she could think of herself, she was a beautiful person even inside her. They sat on the thin white sand, and she laid down, resting her head on his knees sighing and closing her eyes, he covered her with his dark cloak noticing the goose bumps on her pale soft skin. She cuddled and sighed contently, he played with the long strands of her hair. He felt he'd gave away everything for her, even his Master Mage task. It was a new feeling for him, he always felt this devotion only for Cephiro, his beloved country. Not that he loved it less now, just someone else had irreverently rushed in his heart, someone who taught him that there was so much to learn outside his bibliotheca, so many things that weren't explained in his old, dusty, heavy book. She taught him that he wasn't just the Master Mage, he was a man. She taught him to love. And now he knew that he had more things to protect, not only his beautiful country. When he realized it, a bright gold light surrounded them, but Umi didn't seem bothered by it, she kept smiling, enjoying his hands playing with her hair and caressing her cheek. He closed his eyes, felt his heartbeat speeding up, his pale lavender hair waved around him together with the gold bands of his headdress. He couldn't tell if that feeling was pleasuring or not. Suddenly the light faded away and he opened his eyes, he looked down at his hand resting on Umi's hair and gasped: it wasn't the hand of a kid anymore, it was tapered and muscular, he raised the other one and saw it was the same. Umi moaned and opened an eyes, she smiled "you look handsome" she whispered, he looked confused, she giggled and sat, then she wrapped in his cloak with him and rested her head between his shoulder and neck, he kissed her forehead. They stayed silent for a while, his lips resting peacefully on her forehead. Suddenly she yawned, he sweetly smiled "I guess we should come back to the castle" he whispered to her, Umi nodded, so he stood up and helped her. He gasped when he realized that now he was much taller than her. She giggled "you changed" she whispered caressing his cheek, he took her hand and kissed her fingertips. When he looked in her sleepy eyes he understand what had happened to him: giving all himself to Umi he had somehow awakened a new part of him, a part that he had kept from everyone and only in that moment, accepting and admitting his feelings for her , he accepted even to show it. He could even define it, in a totally presumptous way, the best part of him. He smiled "yes, and the reason is you" he whispered, she smiled and took some strands of hair away from his sparkling eyes "I love you, Clef" she whispered, he smiled "I love you more" he answered folding her in his arms and kissing her softly, then he snapped his fingers and teleported them in the castle, in Umi's room. She laid on the bed and, sighed contently despite her heavy tired eyes, then patted the empty sheet next to her: she wanted for him to stay there with her. He laid next to her and she cuddled next to him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, he caressed her until she fell asleep. "Thank you, Umi" he whispered placing a last soft kiss on her parted lips, she just moaned and clutched his robe, he smiled passing an arm around her and moving her closer, then closed his eyes and, cradled by the sound of her regular and soft breath, fell asleep with her.

**-THE END-**


End file.
